In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,536 which issued Jan. 29, 2008, for the Control System of Garvin et al.
Garvin describes a control system for a rock crusher which is adapted for use with a vertical shaft impact rock crusher which divides a rock it processes into a stream which is supplied to a central rotor and a stream which cascades past the rotor. The control system is used to control the ratio of material placed into the cascade and includes a processor which receives a throughput signal from at least one throughput sensor. The processor transmits at least one control signal to at least one control mechanism of the crusher, and at least one control signal or signals are transmitted to the control mechanism or mechanisms to adjust the amount of material entering the crusher rotor to provide a specific cascade ratio for the crusher in response to a variable throughput of material.
A throughput sensor is employed by the control system and its programmable logic controller. The control system may also be adapted to receive power consumption signals from drive elements or motors associated with the crusher, for example, a motor current value for electric motors used to drive the crusher rotor may be received by the control system. The control system monitors the power consumed by the drive motors and adjusts the settings of the control mechanisms of the crusher to ensure optimum efficiency and safe use of the crusher.